


Power

by AWillfullDroll



Series: Pragmatic [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWillfullDroll/pseuds/AWillfullDroll
Summary: Having joined the Crownguard, Rayla is assaulted by General Amaya in the Katolian Throne Room. Corvus and Ezran attempt to step in, can they get a grief-stricked Amaya to see reason, or are their efforts doomed?After all, Gren fell in a duel against Rayla months prior, and a year prior, Rayla was forced to cut down her former lover, Callum.





	Power

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspired while on vacation, in the woods. So you get this instead of a new Recrudescence chapter.

Tears filled Rayla’s eyes as she pulled her sword out from the body with a wet _schlick_. She had tried to spare Amaya, she really had. But she wasn’t skilled enough to incapacitate the skilled warrior. Ezran’s sobs filled her ears as she tried to think about how they got here. It had been a year since she was forced to kill Callum to protect Azymondias and Ezran. Four months since Gren tried to kill her in a duel.

She had been doing her duty, as one of Ezran’s bodyguards, when Amaya had marched into the throne room and demanded a duel. Rayla refused, so Amaya had charged her. Corvus stepped between them, only for the older woman to backhand him with her massive shield. The horrifying _crunch_ of his neck echoed throughout the throne room, as if it was a resounding dare. _Stand in my way. I DARE you!_

After parrying a few of Amaya’s blows, Rayla backed away, trying to sign a one-sided conversation. Rayla couldn’t even remember what she had tried to sign, everything happened so fast. She had watched as Ezran tried to get between them, only for Amaya to shove him into a column. Even twenty feet away, Rayla had heard Ezran’s nose break.

Rayla remembered looking around her, as the rest of the Crown guard stood silently by, barely turning back in time to block Amaya’s furious strikes. Amaya’s face was contorted in rage and hatred, and it broke Rayla even more. Having to kill Callum was hard enough, but seeing the woman she called Aunt, the woman who knew Rayla’s pain and was able to comfort her after her miscarriages. Seeing her face, her eyes, filled with utter hatred… It was almost as bad as when Callum forced her to run a blade through him.

Parrying strike after strike had quickly drained Rayla of her strength, and she had only meant to cut the General’s hand and forced her to drop her iconic. How was she to know that the General would step into the blade trying to deliver a downward blow? How was she to know that her blade would pierce Aunt Amaya’s heart?

Rayla rushed to Ezran’s side as he lay on the floor.

“Ezran, I’m so sorry… I tried to-” Rayla began as her voice quivered.

“Just… Just go, Rayla… Please, just go.” Ezran choked out between sobs.

“Ez… Please…” Rayla stammered as she collapsed to her knees beside her King., and her tears began to cascade down her face. It was through blurry eyes that she watched Ezran stagger up and flee the room. The rest of the Crownguard followed, only Soren stopped to cast a look of pity towards her before leaving her in an empty room with the two dead bodies.

“Callum… Why?” She whispered through her tears, wondering why he tried to kill Azymondias and Ezran. Wondering what he did to himself, and how that resulted in two more dead on Rayla’s conscience.

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspired for a whole series, one or two more entries. Four tops.


End file.
